


The Mea Culpa Beyond the Veil

by AvaloneGrey



Category: The Joy Luck Club - Amy Tan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:58:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaloneGrey/pseuds/AvaloneGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jing-Mei Woo learns that sometimes assuming something based off of seeing it once, is a bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mea Culpa Beyond the Veil

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first posting of a story. Ever. Heh, this was an assignment from my English Teacher and I thought why not post it?  
> Please enjoy :), and please give me a few reviews on how bad or good this was!
> 
> -Avalone
> 
> P.S. I do not own The Joy Luck Club, Amy Tan does.

JING-MEI WOO

Jing-Mei Woo knew that she should had never believed that Waverly had changed. But because she had thought this, Waverly just moved her forward once again like one of her beloved chess pieces.

Waverly had been bugging her about her "lack of style" for the last few weeks. Everytime this topic was brought up with the Jong daughter, Jing smiled and said, "Sure I might dress like a prude 20 year old, but what does it matter?" And every time she had said this she was scolded by the "fashionable" woman that she was talking with.

Jing-Mei tried and tried to take her dead mother's lesson to heart, which was to never let others push you to be what you are not; But she had failed at this too, for every time she found her mother's voice echoing this in her head, she also saw the lunch with the crabs, where Waverly truly looked apologetic. Which leads her back to the position she is in now, being dragged down a street full of people that did not match her in stature.

She was jolted out of her stupor by a polished hand that had suddenly pulled her sideways into a guarded store filled with bags. She stared around helplessly, hoping that possibly one of the other patrons would help her out. Though instead of receiving action from the others around her she was given pitying stares.

Waverly grabbed a couple bags before practically shoving them in her face while asking, "Do you like these? Or are they to expensive for your tastes?" Jing-Mei tried to ignore the other woman's remark, and said, "They are not to my taste, they are too…" She trailed off trying to find the word. "Frilly."

There was a snort that came from their right that turned out to be an employ listening in on the uncomfortable conversation. The overbearing Jong daughter turned to him and started lecturing him about edicate, leaving her home-free.

Jing mouthed a thank-you with a smile to the cowering man before starting to edge out of the store. Seeing that her companion had disappeared, Waverly turned around to find her half way out of the store, frozen with a slightly petrified look on her face. Ignoring the obvious gesture that she was not needed or wanted, Waverly walked over to Jing and said, "Come on let's go somewhere, where people know what is what." Jing tried to ignore the meaning of the words that had just spouted from the other confident woman, but couldn't when the Jong daughter let her eyes travel down Jing's body with a slight sneer smudging the painted lips of hers. That last action combined with her words finally snapped her patience, and control.

"You know, no matter what you always have to be like this don't you? You always have to prove me wrong, and criticize me, and make me seem like the crazy one don't you? You always describe yourself as nice, helpful, and friendly. Do you see it, that you aren't what you feel you are? Or are you like this only to strangers?"

She took a deep breath in to calm herself, and gazed at the look of surprise, and slight anger on Waverly's face. "You know what, I give up! Obviously there is nothing to be done with this relationship of ours. Good bye Waverly."

With those last words she stepped off the curb into the street not looking where she was going. It was that, that put her in front of the car that would end her anger with Waverly, sadness about the situation, and guilt over not listen to her mother. It would end all of her emotions, thoughts and words, for that was the end of her.


End file.
